She's So High
by LizzieElena
Summary: An Upper East Side princess and a Brooklyn bad ass join forces when she joins the NYPD. His life is turned upside down as he learns that not all princesses want to be in their tower and some knights in shiny armor carry a shield. Pairings to be named.
1. From Fifth to FiftyFifth

**She's So High**

A Third Watch Story

**Summary: **An Upper East Side princess and a Brooklyn bad ass join forces on the streets of New York when she joins the NYPD. His world is turned upside down as he realizes that first impressions don't mean a thing. The expression "Don't judge a book by its cover" heavily weighs here. Pairings will be named later.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC.

**Author's Note: **This takes place about 1 year after the series finale. The main characters will be Bosco and my OC. I'm going to write this in the first person, but go ahead and ask me to go back to my original style if you don't like it. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter One: **From Fifth to Fifty-Fifth

* * *

_Whoa!_ He could hardly be blamed for that thought as he watched an amazingly hot woman walk through the doors of the precinct. Even before she put her expensive looking shades in her long, loosely curled brown hair like a head band, he knew that she was so beyond even the great Boscorelli's reach. It really stung his pride, but he knew her breed. Upper East Sider princess, he'd already been down that road as the slummer for one of the Manhattan beauties, and he wouldn't fall again. But, he was a man, and he could appreciate beauty and this girl had plenty of it. Starting at her expensive looking black heels, his eyes trailed up her black tight-clad well-toned legs to the hem of her short black satin-looking skirt, over the small curvature of her perfect ass, to the dress shirt that had to have been tailored to fit that miraculous body so well, he just eyed her and his ego took every hit straight to the gut. Her face was like a supermodel's with sophisticated features that held a confident look that he knew that was just handed to her. Her eyes were a rich chocolate brown, with subtle makeup, and her perfectly shaped lips were tinted with a burgundy shade. Her eyes gave way something that her expression didn't, she was nervous. He almost laughed, how many times did a Manhattan bombshell get nervous? Never. She had a black garment bag, similar to the one that he carried his uniform in, slung over her shoulder, and the purse that his mom was drooling over in the window of Sacs just this weekend, it was some sort of designer number that would cost a whole months worth of checks. He continued to watch, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, over looking the lobby area of the Precinct House, as she walked over to the desk and talked to Lieutenant Swanson. He watched the balding head of the Lieu nod and turn to look at him. Lieu made a motion with his fingers, beckoning Bosco over to him. Bosco complied immediately, not wanting another reprimand, and a chance to help this girl out was just a sign from God. "Yeah, Lieu?" Bosco asked, eyeing the girl more carefully. No flaws up close either, where did they make these women?

"Officer Boscorelli, this is Officer Pryce." He introduced and Bosco knew that he couldn't keep the shock off his face. Pryce? This hottie was a Pryce and a cop? How in the hell-? She gave him a look of contempt.

Bosco held out his hand, she took it reluctantly. "Bosco." He told her.

"Melanie or Mel." She replied. He took her in again, Melanie Pryce, only daughter of Stephen Pryce, the oldest money in Manhattan. He owned half of it on his own, but he'd married Brigitte Caldwell, who was old money as well and owned her own modeling agency. They were the wealthiest family in New York, aside from Trump, and their daughter had become a cop?

"Bosco, I want you to show Pryce to the Locker Room, and then take her over to Roll Call." Lieu ordered. Bosco nodded and walked away, knowing that the princess would be right on his heels, so to speak. He didn't ask questions, he knew most things about her already just from what his mother told him in the gossip, oops, society columns. She was 18, a graduate of a prestigious prep school with honors, and was supposed to be soon engaged to David something, and had for some unknown reason, took a year off from going to Harvard. He didn't feel the least bit perverted for checking out an 18 year-old, though Yokas would've kicked his ass, she was younger than Emily. At least she was legal and he didn't look at her like she was kind of his. Besides he was in his early thirties, it wasn't that big a gap. He wasn't old, just older. And nothing would happen because girls like this wanted more money, not some Brooklyn beat cop. He was safe to fight with her, check her out, and ignore her to his hearts content. Hopefully, he would do the latter because there was no way that he'd have to spend more than an hour total with her a day. They walked into the Locker Room and he opened the empty locker next to his. "Take this one, keep all your valuables in the back, no one will get in. If you want to, keep the jewelry in mine. Get changed and we'll head over to Roll Call." He told her in an authoritative voice. He did not know what possessed him to offer his locker like that-stupid, stupid Bosco. It was probably safer in his, but still, he thought he didn't want to spend extra time with her? Dumb ass. Mel began to change into her uniform expertly. How did a girl like this become a cop and why? Mysteries to be solved, maybe he could get Yokas to abuse her position in Anti-Crime and do some digging. Not that they'd find anything interesting, these society types were good at covering up. She was ready; her uniform somehow looked more flattering and expensive when on her. It fit well. Bosco had to force himself to just nod and he led the way to Roll Call. He went and sat down next to Parker, his partner since the new Lieu thought that he didn't need to ride solo, and Pryce stood at the back with the rest of the rookies. Lieu stood up in front of everyone and called out names. When that was finished, he started handing out assignments. "Parker, Camden you'll be in 55Charlie…Boscorelli, you'll take Pryce in 55David." Bosco groaned and turned around to look at Pryce, who was less than pleased; her designer shades on top of her now pulled back hair. Her arms were crossed under her bust and she just looked straight ahead. Bosco turned back around and crossed his arms too, leaning back in his chair as Parker gave Bosco envious eyes. "You're lucky, man. She's hot!" Parker told him in whisper as the rest of the assignments were called out.

"Yeah, sure. Hot with an attitude problem." Bosco grumbled.

"Dude, three women said that about you yesterday alone!" Parker told him, causing Bosco to send him a death glare, which shut him up quickly.

"Alright, good luck today everyone. Dismissed!" Lieu called out and everyone stood and dispersed. Bosco walked over to where Pryce was standing, she glanced at him, turned on heel, which were now police issue loafer-types, proving her much shorter than he originally thought, putting her at about five foot three or four. They walked out together and he went to get there radios. He handed her one and she clipped it expertly on her uniform and turned it on. She didn't say a word to him as they walked outside the House and she put on her sunglasses. They looked out of place when she was playing cop, but she didn't notice much of anything as she got into the passenger seat of 55David. Whoa! She isn't going to fight for driving rights? Most rooks do…what the hell? "You don't want to drive?" Bosco asked, unable to let it slide, as he got into the driver's seat.

"I thought rookies never get to drive." She said, looking straight ahead. Bosco started the car and pulled out of the parking space and began patrol.

"That's not the point. Most rookies beg to drive."

"I'm not the begging type." She told him, watching her side.

Bosco stifled a laugh. "That much is obvious."

"I don't have a license, Boscorelli. I won't be driving at all." She told him, volunteering information for the first time.

"Oh. But how did you get here?" He asked as they turned onto Arthur. She glanced at him.

"My driver took me." She answered stiffly. He nodded, knowing that this was probably true. Really, who needed a license when they had a limousine complete with driver? "I'll be getting a license in a few months, but I won't ask to drive. I won't be good enough to chase or anything. I'd have to pass the driver's course." She told him and again, he just nodded. That course was fun when he took it. But how did she pass the academy without taking the course? Of course, they wouldn't have forced her to get her license, not when her daddy was an investor in the force. He liked driving better anyway. He only yet Yokas because she would bitch about it, and he never let Parker. This rookie was going to be a cakewalk. The day was starting out easy enough, a few traffic stops and a solicitor, but when the sun started to go down, he'd see how the rookie could handle the 55. They pulled on 82nd and immediately saw a hooker getting roughed up by her pimp in an alleyway between an adult book store and a coffee house. Bosco pulled the squad over onto the sidewalk and signaled for Pryce to get out of the car with him. She immediately did and they walked into the alley, Bosco had his flashlight trained on the pimp, who stopped and faced the two officers. The hooker was crying on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chin. Pryce kept her hand on her gun, ready, and so did Bosco. This rookie was good. She'd called in the stop for him while he was getting out, and he didn't have to tell her. Enough concentrating on Pryce, he turned to the pimp. "Is there a problem officers?" The pimp said in a polite voice that was masking frustration.

"We were just driving by and noticed your handy work, jag-off." Bosco said flashing the light on the crying hooker. The pimp pulled out a 9 mil from the back of his jeans and pointed it at Bosco. "Think you're a big man, jag-off? Beating up your hooker, then pulling a gun on a cop? Wouldn't rate your intelligence to high, would you?"

"Back off, man. This ain't none of your business." The pimp said shaking the gun in his hand. Bosco pulled his gun and aimed it at the pimp, not before noticing that Pryce had already done that. He aimed at the jag-off's head with his flashlight butt up with the gun.

"This is my district, everything's my business." Bosco told him. The pimp turned tail and took off running. "Call this in, Pryce!" Bosco yelled as he took off down the alley.

* * *

"55David on foot pursuit of a white man, approximately 6 foot tall, with dark hair, wearing blue jeans and a white wife-beater down an alleyway on 82nd. Be advised, suspect is armed and unstable." She called over the radio and started attending to the prostitute. "55David to Central, requesting a bus at this location, we also have a woman injured."

"Central to 55David, 10-4." Melanie really wanted to back Bosco up, but she couldn't leave the girl unattended. At least not until the bus got there. Her first day was really shaping up to be pretty much what she expected. She watched all those cop shows like NYPD Blue and CSI: NY, even Law&Order, just to see what to expect, and this was just what she was expecting. But, no amount of television could prepare her for the reality of a girl crying in her arms with untold amounts of bleeding because of some-what was Bosco's word? Oh yeah, jag-off. She heard the sirens as a bus and another squad rushed towards them. When the medics ran out with their kits over to her, she told the other officers where Bosco took off to, and then ran after him. She didn't know if the other officers were behind her, but she didn't really care, she just wanted to get to her partner. She learned in the academy the value of a partner and even if she didn't think that Bosco liked her, he was her partner, for better or worse. God, it sounded like a marriage. Her gun was out as she ran down the alleyway, not able to see anything in front of her, praying that she didn't get shot, not on her first day. Finally she heard gun fire off to her left and called it on the radio before running the direction of the bullets. She saw Bosco and the pimp in a standstill a bullet hole in the wall next to Bosco's head. She put the gun on the pimp and slowly edged towards her partner. "Get out of here, Pryce." Bosco called.

"No way." She told him, edging towards the perp. "Look," She said to him. "Just put the gun down and this can all go away. You don't want to do this."

"No? Try me." He said, pointing his gun at her. "You pigs had to come in and mess around in my biz-ness and it wasn't any of yours."

She looked him in the eyes. "You were roughing up one of your girls. You really think that we were going to stand by and let you get on with it?" She told him calmly.

"She was a whore; you coulda looked the other way." He said, his gun shaking.

Melanie eyed the gun carefully. "Put the gun down, please." She said, trying to stay in control.

"No." He said and then things started moving too fast for Mel to keep up. He fired his gun and at the same time she was knocked to the ground as Bosco jumped on top of her and fired his. The pimp went down hard and she was staring at his direction with wide eyes in shock. Bosco called over the radio, "We need some medics down here." And he got off of her. He held out a hand, which she took, and stood up. "You ok, princess?" He asked, looking at her. His blue eyes were a bit worried, but other than that he didn't seem fazed that he'd just shot a man.

"Yeah, I guess." He smirked and the medics came up to them. He went to the tall man with black hair and a square jaw. "Carlos, how's the girl?"

"We got her boarded and we'll take her to Mercy as soon as we check out this guy. You two should probably go to. In case you have find family or anything." Bosco nodded and Carlos went to the pimp and sighed. "He's dead. We'll call the morgue." Bosco led the way as they walked to their squad and they got in, Melanie didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. Bosco killed a guy to protect her. He barely knew her and he would do that, who else in her life ever would? David, her fiancé, would've handed her over on a silver platter just to save his own skin, and her father would probably do the same. But the man that she just met, one that didn't even like her, saved her life, risking his own. Killed someone, to save hers. It was strange. Not something that she was used to. "So, you ok? Really?" Bosco asked from the seat next to her.

"Yeah. Just-adjusting." She said.

"We'll get two days off, because of this. Lieu will probably suggest going to a shrink that we have on staff." Bosco said.

"I'll go to my own." She told him. "Is this all that happens? Two days off and a trip to the psychiatrist?" She asked. He just shrugged and concentrated on the road. "Why'd you do it? How did you know he was going to shoot me?"

"His gun got steady, even someone strung out will attempt to steady a gun before firing. He'd a hit ya." He said, not answering her first question, not really.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "You're my partner. Next time though, just listen to me and get out of there."

"Not on your life, Boscorelli. If you can risk your neck for me, I can do the same."

"Yeah, well, your daddy wouldn't like it very much if his little princess got killed protecting some cop, would he?" Her heart sank.

"You only did it because of my father?" She said her voice low. He shook his head and laughed.

"No. I told you, you're my partner. I just don't want you getting shot. From now on, keep your vest on." He said, his smile gone. They pulled into Angel of Mercy hospital and parked in the restricted zone. They walked in and Bosco got started on the paper work while she was checked out by the doctors. She didn't feel it but she was scrapped up from her fall. When she got the all clear, she walked to the nurses' station and asked, "That girl that came in, the prostitute, how is she doing?"

"She had internal injuries that the doctor's couldn't stabilize, she didn't make it. Here's her sheet with an address." A busy nurse said, handing her a piece of paper. Melanie couldn't believe it. She hadn't looked that bad and now she was dead? It was…unbelievable. She walked over to Bosco and handed him the sheet.

"She didn't make it." She told him. "When do we go to her parents?"

He looked at her, his eyes neutral. "Now." He took the sheet and they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

It had been a long day, and he didn't want to make her do this. Pryce was a good cop and a genuinely good person and she didn't deserve to end her first day with this. They left when Lieu gave them the run through and they found the house easily. It was in the 55, so not a far drive, in one of the nicest neighborhoods. It killed him to watch her press the doorbell with her hat on, standing stiffly. A woman answered the door. "Yes?" She said a frustrated voice already.

"Are you Lisa Strauss's mother?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, has she been picked up again?" The mother asked.

"Ma'am, could we talk to you inside?" Bosco asked. The woman nodded and they walked into the nice home. Bosco and Mel took off their hats. "You might want to sit down." Bosco said. The woman complied immediately, worry written quite plainly on her face.

"What happened? Is Lisa ok?" She questioned.

Melanie looked at Bosco, and then turned to the mother. "You're daughter was found in an alley on 82nd street, being beaten by her pimp." The woman now had tears in her eyes. "We were the officers on scene and the original assessment of the paramedics was that she would be fine. But when she arrived at the hospital, the doctors found out that she was bleeding internally. She didn't make it, I'm so sorry." Melanie said. Bosco was surprised at how well she handled her first inform. The woman broke down, just like so many before her, and all they could do was watch. A man came in and held her as she told him what happened. When they left, Melanie fell to the stairs and started crying. Her carefully placed guards falling down as she just shook with tears. All Bosco could do is hold her and consol her as she worked it out of her system.

* * *

_Attention: For those of you who are fans of my Harry Potter story, I will be posting a new one soon! Just a small case of writers block. This was a bit of an experiment, so please review and tell me what you think! Did I capture Bosco well?_


	2. The Met, The Park

**She's So High**

A Third Watch Story

**Summary: **An Upper East Side princess and a Brooklyn bad ass join forces on the streets of New York when she joins the NYPD. Bosco's world is turned upside down when he learns that not all princesses want to be kept in their tower and some knights in shining armor carry a shield. Pairings will be named later.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC.

**Author's Note: **I ended up writing this in the third person anyway. Sorry if the other A/N was confusing. I know I just posted the first one yesterday, but I finished this one and just had to get it up! This takes place the second day off and Melanie is at her therapist's office.

Thanks to all that reviewed and PLEASE continued to REVIEW. I like to know if I'm doing a good job.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **The Met, The Park.

* * *

"…he saved my life and let me cry on his shoulder. I don't even understand why he did it. No one in my life has ever done anything like that for me before. I mean, I know that my family loves me, but their too busy to care. The only time they took any form of interest was when I told them I was joining the force. Then Dad was just enraged by the idea of me doing slag work. I didn't expect to feel like this. I didn't think that the job would impact me. I'd just do my time and be where I belonged in no time at all and then, now, I don't know what I want to do."

"Why do you think you feel that way?"

"I'm not sure. This wasn't supposed to happen. I've had a plan for my life since I was five years old. I'd graduate top of my class, go to Harvard, get married, and be the queen of the Upper East Side and now, I've got this huge wall built up between my goals and I…I feel like I'm happy about it."

"Why would you be happy about something blocking your goals?"

"I don't know. I didn't want this."

"Tell me more about Boscorelli."

"Bosco? He's cocky, he thinks he's God's gift to women. But, I guess I could see the attraction, he's not bad looking. In fact, my friends would say that he's hot. He isn't like the boys that I grew up with. The attitude is similar, but he has a heart and doesn't think that he's better than anyone else; because he knows that he's better than the criminals we take in. He doesn't have to prove anything, and that makes him stronger, I think. I'm lucky to have him as a partner, I think. Of course, there's no telling if he'll prove me wrong. He seems the time to build up a lot of trust and then send to the floor."

"Is Boscorelli the reason that you're happy with your new situation?"

"No, I don't think so. I was feeling this before I even graduated from the academy. Then what happened on Monday just kind of completed it."

"Even though you didn't save the girl?"

"Yes. We were just too late to save her and it wasn't our fault, but we could save a life next time. We could save the whole city."

"We?"

"Bosco and I."

"Nearly getting killed must have been a real shock for you? Being held at gunpoint? Are you ok with that?"

"I think so. The shock wasn't nearly getting shot, it was Bosco saving me. I didn't that he would. I got the impression that he didn't like me. Just by how he acted when he found out that I was a cop and then when I was placed as his partner. But, he didn't even think about it, he just pushed me out of the way and then shot the guy. He didn't even take all that much credit."

"He's your partner, aren't partners supposed to look out for one another?"

"That's what he said."

Dr. Montgomery looked at his watch. "Well, Melanie, I think our time is up. I'll see you next week?" He said standing up.

Melanie stood and shook his outstretched hand. "Thank you, doctor. Have a nice day."

"You too, Melanie." Melanie left the doctors office, putting on her long, black trench coat over her navy dress suit and picking up her purse. She exited the room and entered the waiting room where more Manhattan millionaires waited to discuss their drinking problems, mistresses, and how their NASDAQ was falling in the market. She went into the elevator and pressed the lobby button, then proceeded to make sure that she hadn't left anything in the doctor's office. In her purse, she had a pen, her billfold, some extra perfume and makeup for freshening up, her sunglasses, a Browning .9mm Hi-Power, her cell phone, cuffs, and her badge. Everything was there, so she took out her sunglasses and held them in her hand as the elevator stopped and she exited walking through the well-lit lobby. She put them on as the door man opened the door for her and she entered the Manhattan streets. She walked down 79th towards 5th avenue to get in some therapeutic shopping. It was an old ritual that she started when she first began to go to Dr. Montgomery's. She stopped in at Bendel's and picked up some new shoes, then over to Barney's for a new nightgown. She skipped Bloomingdale's because she wanted to go straight to Sacs. Once at Sacs, she got the shock of her life. There, at the display window was Bosco and an older woman that could only be his mother. She was staring at what could only be the new Prada bag that Mel herself had bought just last week. The bag that she had on her shoulder. Hoping that they wouldn't notice her, she slipped into the store. She watched as Bosco pulled his mother away from the store and walked towards the Park.

* * *

When Melanie was done with her shopping, she went to a small café on Fifth then walked over to the Met to eat on the steps as she had always done to wrap up the day. She felt so tired that she didn't know if she would be able to make it in to the watch tomorrow, but she would go anyway. Tired or not, she actually was going to give this a real try, and not blow it off as was her original plan. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she looked up to see Bosco, his blue eyes watching her carefully. "Hey, Pryce."

"Bosco, what's up?"

"Not much, I just dropped my mother off at work. Thought I'd take in the city for a bit." He said sitting down beside her. Melanie passed him the spare sandwich that she'd purchased in case her salad didn't sate her and he unwrapped it. "So, what brings you to the Met?"

"Therapy. I went to my psychiatrist, then I shopped some-"

"Really? I couldn't tell." He said, laughing slightly as he could plainly see the many shopping bags that surrounded them. He took a bite.

"Oh, ha-ha. How's the sandwich?" She asked, curiously. He nodded and smiled. Translation-it's good. He waved it at her, and she took a small bite. He picked up her soda and took a sip to wash it down and she did the same when he passed it to her. "What about you?"

"I was looking for a cab, saw you sitting here and thought I'd give you some company." He told her. She smiled at him lightly and they ate their small dinner as the sun began to set against the skyline.

* * *

Bosco was surprised at how comfortable he and Pryce were around each other and they'd only been around each other one day. When their dinner was finished, they walked together in the Park; Bosco even carried some of her shopping bags for her. They were light and small, so he didn't mind. He talked to her about what he'd done the last two days, and even invited her to go with him to his mother's bar, before remembering that she was only 18. She told him that she would go, but her parents were expecting her at home soon, to lecture her again on being a cop and if she was late, they'd probably not get to talk again for awhile. He wasn't surprised to hear that her parents didn't approve of their daughter's new career path. He still didn't get why she'd chosen to become a cop, but he wasn't sorry that she had. It kind of felt like having Yokas back, only not. She wasn't like Yokas, not really. Faith was just completely different, and even though he missed her, he wasn't sad anymore. He liked being around Melanie. She was young, but she was easy to talk to, not at all like he'd thought that she would be. He didn't know what kind of cop she was going to be, but she didn't let the job get to her, and that was a good thing. He didn't let the job get to him either; it was one of the things Faith used to complain about. He loved his job, and he was damn good at it, why be bothered by it? Ahead of them, two men were walking their direction, dressed in black, with rolled up ski-masks on their mis-shaped heads, and looking like wanna-be thugs. Bosco was on alert now, and put his hand in his pocket, where his gun was. He gripped the handle and nudged Pryce. She looked at the men, who were twenty feet away, pulled out her cell, badge, and gun from her purse and put them in her coat as discreetly as possible. When the thugs were ten feet away, they pulled down their masks and pulled out guns from their coats. Bosco knew what these jag-offs were wanting almost immediately and he was feeling a little nervous about Pryce. Could she handle this so soon? She was a cop, but she was also a rookie and not at all used to this. The thugs put the guns up and pointed them at the two cops. Bosco gripped his gun tighter. "Hands up!" The thicker of the two ordered. "Now!" Bosco cursed lightly and pulled his hands out of his coat, leaving his gun. Beside him, Melanie did the same. The trees in the Park were dark, and Bosco knew that at this time, the patrols were on the other side of the Park, no back up. One thug started patting them down and found Bosco's gun, cuffs, and badge. He threw them on the ground as he cursed. "Damn it, man, he's a fucking cop!"

"Shut up and get her." The other one said. The jag-off moved from Bosco as his partner pointed the gun at Bosco's head. He patted Melanie down and Bosco started to get pissed real fast. He found her gun, but not her badge or cell. The guy was shying away from her, which was safer for him in the long run, cause if he was over-friendly, Bosco would kick his ass. Relief must've been on Bosco's face, because the ass with the gun pushed the other guy away and did a search of his own. This one was damn near assault and Bosco could tell that Melanie was getting pissed. This time they found the cell and badge. He threw them to the ground.

"Let's just forget this, man. Their fucking cops!"

"This one ain't no cop!" The assaulter replied angrily, pointing to Melanie. He put his gun to her head and took her purse. The gun was on her forehead as he rummaged in her bag then decided to look through the shopping bags. When he knelt down, his gun moved from her forehead to point up at her chest, and Melanie looked at Bosco. He saw something in her eyes that he didn't understand, but got it when she nodded at him. He watched as she grabbed the ass's wrist that held the gun, twisted it completely around, then kicked him in the face with her pointed shoe as he looked up, yelling in pain. He fell down and she straddled his arm, breaking the elbow and kicking him hard enough for him to pass out. The other guy was watching just as amazed as Bosco at how well this princess could kick ass. Then he turned to Bosco, who was ready and punched him in the nose, breaking it instantly. The jag-off fell and Bosco picked up his gun. He watched the man assume the position on the concrete of the pathway, laying flat down, blood and tears down his face, his hands crossed on his head. Bosco cuffed him and was surprised to see that Melanie had already done that. He went over to her, his gun pointed at the other thug, and picked up her cell. "Call it in." She nodded and dialed 911.

* * *

"911, what's your emergency?" said the operator's voice over her cell phone.

"This is Officer Melanie Pryce of the 55; we have two suspects in custody in Central Park off of 5th near the Trump Ice Rink. Requesting a bus and a squad at this location."

"Bus and squad heading your direction, officer. Why were the suspects apprehended?"

"Attempted robbery and assault of a police officer."

"10-4, officer, squad approaching now." Melanie hung up the phone and looked at Bosco as they heard sirens. An unspoken conversation went on as Parker and Camden came up, both of them serious until they saw Bosco and the two bleeding thugs on the ground. "Damn, Bos, couldn't keep them in one piece?" said Parker, laughing.

"Don't look at me; Pryce was the one calling the shots." Bosco said, smirking in her direction. She blushed and turned away from the three men looking at her. She'd taken Tae Kwon Do and Kickboxing classes since she was eight, so that situations like the one she'd just gotten out of wouldn't happen. The medics ran up, their kits in their hands, one was Carlos and he was with a girl that Melanie recognized from before.

"Holly, get that one." Carlos said pointing towards the one that Bosco had handled. She set the guys nose and put a bandage on it. "How's it look?"

"Just a broken nose." She replied.

"This one's got a broken arm and nose. I thought they were the ones that assaulted you?" Carlos asked looking expectantly at Bosco.

Melanie stepped up. "We were defending ourselves. They took our guns. This one…" She trailed off, shuddering at the thought. Bosco touched her shoulder.

"Just take care of him, Carlos. We'll give details in the report." Carlos nodded and Melanie unlocked the cuff from the right arm as Carlos splinted it. Bosco took her keys and helped Carlos lead the still out-cold assailant into the bus, cuffing his left hand to a rail in the back. Bosco jumped out of the back of the bus and went up to her as she put her gun and badge back in her purse. "Go with Parker in Charlie and I'll meet you at the House. Don't talk to Lieu until I get there." He said. Melanie nodded.

* * *

Lieu wasn't happy that she wouldn't give a statement without Bosco, but she knew that he understood why. She didn't like what happened, she didn't like that she'd felt that weak. This was supposed to be a day of healing, but now she'd nearly been broken. He'd touched her-he'd taken away her protection, and worst of all was that he'd had a purpose. That wasn't an ordinary mugging. They weren't ordinary muggers. There wasn't anything about this that made since and she knew that that was the reason Bosco wanted to be the one to give the statement. So there she was, in the holding room, one of the perps in the cell in the corner, bitching about his broken nose while she filled out the paper work. The door opened and Bosco came in with a struggling man in cuffs and a sling in front of him. Bosco opened the cell and threw the perp in and sat down beside Melanie. "You ok?" Melanie shrugged and went on with her paper work. Lieu came in.

"Do I get to know what happened now?" He asked, arms crossed, glaring at Bosco. Melanie looked at Bosco, who nodded. "Well?"

"Pryce and I were walking through the park when we saw these two jag-offs pull out guns and put on these stupid masks." Bosco said lifting up the evidence bags that held the ski-masks. "Then they told us to put our hands up, found the guns and badges. The one over there crying said to stop 'cause we were cops, but the one in the sling said no. Sling-boy had assaulted Pryce when he searched her."

"Assaulted? How?" Melanie looked away and Lieu got it. "Continue."

"He started going through Pryce's stuff and she took the opening. We got both assailants on the ground and called it in." Bosco finished.

"Are you standing by this Pryce?" Lieu asked. Melanie looked at him and nodded. "Alright, finish the paper work and send it to processing. We'll get them transferred. When you're done, head home. Don't be late tomorrow." And with that, Lieu left. Bosco looked at Melanie, who just returned to the papers. They sat like that until she finished, then they both signed their statements and sent it down to processing. They walked out of the House together, in silence, until they reached Bosco's mustang. "You wanna ride?" He asked. She shrugged and nodded. He opened the door for her and she got in. When they started driving down the road, Melanie spoke, "You didn't tell him the whole story."

"I know."

"They were looking for something, Bos. There were 20,000 other people in the park and they chose us."

"I know."

She looked at him. "What are we going to do about it?" She asked.

"We're going to find out why." He said. She looked out at the passing lights as they headed toward Brooklyn Bridge.

"How?"

Bosco shrugged. "I'll call Yokas. She works in Major Crimes and can probably help. If not I'll call Lieutenant Davis over in Anti-Crime at the 88th. We'll find out why." He told her.

"And we're not going to tell Lieu?" She asked.

"Do you think we should?" He said in a voice that told her in was not a good idea.

"I don't know. We're supposed to."

"Sometimes the best thing to do is not what you're supposed to. They were after one of us, and judging by the fact that they were searching your stuff, it is probably you. Where do you live?" He asked on a different note as they'd entered Manhattan.

"Pryce Building on Park." She said. "Why would they be after me?"

"Your dad is one of the wealthiest men in New York, Mel. It's not hard to figure it out. But my guess is it's not that simple. I'll call Yokas tonight." He pulled up to the building and got out of the car with Melanie and walked with her inside, stopping only at the elevator. "Go straight up and don't let anyone answer the door. I'll pick you up here tomorrow at 2, ok?" He said. She nodded.

"Be careful." She told him.

He smiled then. "I'm always careful." He said cockily. "Night, princess." And he walked away without another word, just as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

_Attention: There was chapter two. A little suspense is good for the soul. There's a new mystery, yay! And we'll get to see some of the old gang soon. So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me so I know whether or not to keep this up. I hope I kept Bosco in character, sometimes I worry about that._


	3. Cruz Control

**She's So High**

A Third Watch Story

**Summary: **An Upper East Side princess and a Brooklyn bad ass join forces on the streets of New York when she joins the NYPD. Bosco's world is turned upside down when he learns that not all princesses want to be kept in their tower and some knights in shining armor carry a shield. Pairings will be named later.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all who reviewed! It's great that you think that this is good. Anyway, to answer a question that was posted, the mystery will be cleared up in this chapter, so, it's not that much of a mystery. Some bad guys from the series will definitely be making an appearance or at least an honorable mention.

Thanks again to all that reviewed and PLEASE continued to REVIEW. I'd like to hear any ideas that you might have or tell me if I'm taking their relationship too fast?  


* * *

**Chapter Three: **Cruz Control

* * *

Lieutenant Tyrone Davis, Jr. sat behind his desk at the 88th Precinct at 3 o'clock in the morning, alone reading a file. He was supposed to be lying in bed asleep next to his fiancée, Sasha Monroe, who had just won a place on city council, after celebrating with a romantic dinner for two. Instead, he'd gotten a phone call from his good friend, Maurice Boscorelli, detailing an attack made on the cop and his new partner. Bosco had only called Ty after there had been no response from Bosco's first partner, Faith Yokas. Ty wasn't offended at being second choice, it only made sense that Bosco would call Faith first and it had given Ty time with his girl. Ty would've called his first partner, John Sullivan, first as well. But that didn't matter, what did matter was the file he held in his hand. After going through a million or so files pertaining to Bosco's partners father, trying to find a reason why they'd be attacked specifically, he'd found an interesting file in the NYPD computer database that had been installed before the original 55 on King and Arthur, affectionately nicknamed Camelot, was destroyed. The file on the database made reference to a copy at City Hall, which Ty had attained after being assigned to Anti-Crime. He'd gotten all of the 55's files that their Anti-Crime unit had given copies of. The file in his hand was a file that Sergeant Cruz had been compiling before her death. She'd learned that Stephen Pryce was an unknown benefactor of a prostitute ring that had disguised itself as a chiropractic office. Cruz herself had gone undercover and as a result, was rapped. The file didn't say that, but Ty's fiancée had been the one that had convinced Cruz to have a rap kit done. The file said that Pryce was sinking money into his good friend, who was the 'doctor' who ran the practice. The 'doctor' told him that the money was a good investment in Wall Street. But, Pryce found out just before Cruz busted the place and pulled his money out. Ty wasn't sure, but this could be a key to why they were attacked. Since Bosco told him that Stephen Pryce was the father of his new partner. From what Ty could dig up on Pryce, he was the typical Upper East Side legacy. Graduated top of his class at Harvard, runs the family business, never had a run in with the law, made a few bad investments but never lost enough to make even a dent in his bank account, married and has one daughter who shaped up to be pretty much like her father, except for some reason, she'd joined the police force. Ty couldn't find a reason for that, but it didn't really matter. They were targeting her, not her career. If it was her that they were targeting, because Ty knew that they'd have just as much a reason to hit Bosco as her. Ty grabbed that file, as well as anything with Pryce's or Bosco's name on it. The Bosco list was a lot bigger than the Pryce one. Damn that boy had a rap-sheet. He put them in an office box and shut off the lights to his office. Sasha wasn't going to be happy when she found out about this.

* * *

Bosco got a call from Ty at noon telling him that he would be working on the case with Finney all day and he'd call when Bosco's shift was over. At the moment, Bosco was heading over to Pryce's building to pick her up. It was 1:59 when he pulled in and walked through the doors to wait for her at the elevator. At 2:00 exactly the doors opened and she stepped out. He'd expected a bit more of a wait. They walked to his car in silence, but he noted that she never seemed to go anywhere not looking like a million bucks. Today she was wearing a pair of jeans that were more like suit pants and a black off the shoulder long sleeved sweater that had some sort of over-lay thing. Around her neck was a black-ribbon choker and her make-up was fairly typical. She was wearing heels again, too, so she was just a few inches shorter than him for the moment. He took her garment bag and they went out to his car. He didn't notice last night, but today he couldn't seem to help but notice that his baby, his beloved Mustang looked very out of place among the shiny limousines and town cars that populated the rest of the block. Its enamel was peeling off and he had rust spots in varying places and he had no idea what happened to his hubcaps, but this wasn't his first trip to Manhattan in it and it wouldn't be the last, he wasn't leaving Pryce alone until this new problem went away. He'd never felt so protective before, and it was starting to scare him, especially since he saw for himself last night that she didn't need all that much protecting. He tried telling himself that he'd do the same for Parker or Yokas, well, maybe not Parker, but definitely Yokas. He kept pointing out to himself that he _had_ done the same for Yokas, but never before had he spent half the night worried that _she_'d be killed in her sleep. He hooked the garment bag in the backseat beside his own and got in the driver's seat as Melanie sat down and shut the door. She put on her seatbelt as he pulled into traffic and drove like a maniac to get to the 55 before 3. "I talked to Davis last night, he said he pulled some files and he'll be looking into some stuff that an old friend of ours had found during a case. He's going to call us after the shift."

"Good. I've been trying to figure out what could be going on, but I've come up dry. My parents were not happy last night when I came in. I had to give them the version we gave Lieu and that launched Dad into a whole new argument about me being a cop. He wouldn't even listen when I told him that it would've happened whether or not I was one, that muggings happen all over the city to millions of people everyday, but he kept ranting and raving. I couldn't even say that being a cop probably saved me." She told him. Bosco smiled a little. "He doesn't like you very much."

"Why? He doesn't even know me." Bosco said, not all that impressed by the statement.

"When Mom told him I was right about muggings, he went off on ways it could've been your fault that we were attacked. I didn't tell them that that asshole touched me." She shivered and Bosco put his hand on hers in an attempt to comfort.

"He won't lay another finger on you, Mel. If he does, he'll get more than jail-time. Promise." She inter-laced her fingers with his and squeezed.

"I know, Bos." Bosco was kind of stunned into silence. He kept his cop-face on, but he was amazed that she'd done that. He hadn't held someone's hand since he'd been comforting Faith all the time. This felt—nice. He liked it and returned pressure. His mind was reeling. What the hell was wrong with him? She was his partner, she was a rookie, she was 18! Younger than Emily, barely older than Charlie! And here he was, holding her hand like they were childhood sweethearts that found themselves in a bad situation. "So, do you think Davis will find anything?"

"He'd better. He said he might've found something, but he wasn't sure. It's something to go on anyway." Bosco told her as traffic started to move.

"Are we sure that it was me he was after?" asked Mel. He glanced at her, wondering if there could be any other explanation. He couldn't think of one.

"Pretty sure. I can't remember whose list I'm on right now, should be in the clear, but it may not be you specifically. Just your father." He pulled into his parking spot in front of the station and they got out. They didn't touch again as they walked into the building and into the Locker Room where Parker, Camden, and some other officers were changing too. They changed in silence and then went to Roll Call.

After the names and assignments were given, given to everyone except Bosco and Melanie, Lieu called out, "Pryce, Boscorelli, stay behind. Alright everyone dismissed." The other officers all ooh-ed about them staying behind, like this was third grade and they were called into the principal's office. Bosco and Melanie walked up to the podium. "Lieutenant Davis at the 88th's Anti-Crime requested you two as plain clothes until further notice. I'll expect a reason when you check in tomorrow." He told them and then left. Bosco and Melanie looked at each other shocked.

"You couldn't have told us _before_ we changed?" Bosco called.

"NO!" The lieutenant called back through the door.

"Come on." They went back to the Locker Room and changed back into their street clothes and put their badges on chains around their necks. They left the House and got back into Bosco's car. Bosco called Ty on Mel's cell phone telling him that they'd be there in an hour. Ty gave the OK and they went back the Melanie's to pick up her tennis shoes. If they were working Anti-Crime, Bosco didn't want to risk her breaking her ankle, even if she did say that they were comfortable.

* * *

Melanie and Bosco walked into the 88th Precinct house an hour later, Melanie dressed too well even for a plain clothes. Bosco insisted that she change shoes, but he said to not change her outfit since the whole point was comfort. They would be working on their case anyway, that's bound to be why Lieutenant Davis requested them. Bosco walked up to the desk and asked to see the lieu and we were being shown the way up to Anti-Crime. When we got there, Melanie saw a very good looking black man sitting behind a desk wearing a tee shirt and jeans with his badge on his neck. He had kind eyes and those eyes looked up at them. "Bosco!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, Davis." They slapped hands and Davis looked at her. "Ty this is Melanie Pryce, my new partner." Bosco introduced. Davis held out a hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Pryce." He said. Melanie took it.

"You too, sir."

"No, no, none of that. It's Ty." He said, his face a little red. "So, Bosco told me about what happened last night and not the edited version. So I gathered up all these files, most of them are Cruz's." The name didn't mean anything to Melanie, but she could tell by the way Bosco stiffened it meant something to him. "Every file with Mel's father's name and yours, Bos, are here. Let's get to work." Bosco got working on his files and Melanie started with a file on a prostitution ring that her father had backed. She knew that her dad wouldn't have purposefully supplied a criminal like that with funds, and the file said that he hadn't known and had pulled his money out before the ring was taken out. Sergeant Cruz said that the doctor's name was Daniel Shea, but her father didn't know a Daniel Shea. She knew her father's business acquaintances and friends very well and there wasn't a Daniel Shea. She went to Ty's computer and ran a background check on the name. Since he was a convicted felon, she didn't need a warrant. The computer conquered with her, Daniel Shea had no record prior to his incarceration. Before that, he'd never even existed. His name only started popping up in tax records. "Ty, could you come here?" She asked. Ty got up from another desk he was using while she occupied his and walked over to her. "Did anyone do a background check before arresting this guy?" She asked, pointing out the file.

"No, just a criminal check."

"Well, I just did, and he doesn't exist, except for what Cruz found before he was arrested. There is no Daniel Shea." She told him. "And I know my father doesn't know a Daniel Shea. The only Daniel he knows is Daniel Mann."

"Daniel Mann?" Bosco asked looking up from his file. Ty's face mirrored Bosco's shocked expression.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Any relation to Donald Mann?" Ty asked.

Melanie shrugged. "I'm not sure, I'll do a check." She ran Daniel Mann's name through the search. "Yes, it says Daniel is the younger brother of Donald Mann. Do you guys know Donald?" She asked.

"Yeah. He tried to kill us."

"It says here that Mann is dead."

"I know." Bosco replied. "Yokas killed him. Mann put a hit out on Cruz, Yokas, Davis, Sullivan, and me about a year or two ago. His son was a drug runner and died during a chase, so Mann killed my brother, tried to kill my mother, and nearly killed me. That's the reason for this." He said pointing to the scar on his cheek.

"Mel, check Mann's brother's photo against the mug shot on Shea." said Ty. Melanie pulled up Daniel's file on the computer and compared the file to the one on Shea. "That's what I thought. Fresh from prison. I think we found our perp."

"What?" Bosco said, putting the file he was holding down and joining them at Ty's desk.

"Daniel Mann is after both of you. Probably the rest of us, too. He just got out on parole, so he's got this timed. Revenge for his brother, and revenge on Pryce for pulling his money out. Pryce was the one that tipped Anti-Crime into investigating the chiropractor's."

"The file doesn't say that." Melanie exclaimed.

"No, it doesn't. Sasha told me that this morning." Ty told them.

Melanie looked at them. "Who's Sasha?"

"Sasha Monroe, my fiancée, she was Cruz's partner when Cruz went undercover. They'd bust the costumers and try to get enough of them to admit to Shea's crime." Ty explained. Bosco looked at Melanie and she met his blue eyes with her own. They both understood now. "I'm gonna get to work on the new file, but I'll keep it out of the superior's hands until we get this nearly wrapped." Ty walked out of the room, closing the door. Bosco just looked at Melanie. She felt a shiver run down her spin as she slowly began to realize that her father's best friend, her 'uncle' Daniel, had ordered an assault on her. If Bosco hadn't been with her, she'd probably been so much worse off. There's no telling what Daniel had ordered. He also didn't know that she was a cop, so that's why the assailant didn't believe his partner. They hadn't expected to get them both. Daniel probably called Dr. Montgomery's office and somehow knew that she'd had therapy yesterday, and then her routine was just mapped out. They just didn't know that Bosco would be with her, because her ritual was usually a solo one. For reflection. Bosco walked over to her; probably tipped off by the stunned look she was undoubtedly wearing, and wrapped his arms around her. For the second time, he just held her as she cried. For the first time in her life, she was feeling dependent on someone. She needed his strength, fed off of it. She needed to be here, because he was the only one that could be with her in this. What had she done in her life without him? What would she do without Maurice Boscorelli?

* * *

Bosco had dropped Melanie off at her building about an hour ago. Much to his chagrin, her parents had flown to Paris while they were on watch and he hadn't found out until she called him when he got home. If he had known, he'd have stayed with her. Though, after the events of the day, he didn't know if that would be a good idea. He still had no idea how he had known that she needed to be held, or why he had held her in his arms again. He felt sick, for the first time in his life, he felt like a sick man. It wasn't her age; no it was far from that simple. They're lives had been pushed together so quickly that they really hadn't been able to catch up. They were both so well in sync that the bonding period between partners had been pretty much non-existent, because they were partners the moment that they'd gotten into the squad together. He'd felt like Melanie had always been there, not that she was practically a stranger to him. He didn't know one thing about her life and yet she had quickly become a big part of his. He was Bosco, for Christ's sake. The scourge and scoundrel of women-kind and he had never, ever been attached like this before, at least, not this quickly. He'd been very attached to Faith, but only after years of having each other's backs. Now, he had a lot to think about. Why was it like this? What was it? And how can it stop? Did he want to stop? Should he get her reassigned? He didn't know the answer to any of those questions, except the last one, he didn't want to get her reassigned, so he wouldn't. In a way, he needed her there, and for one thing, they were in the middle of a case that involved both of them and for another, he'd made a promise. He'd protect her the way only he could. He'd bring down Mann and his minions, and then he'd concentrate on getting rid of this new dependency on Pryce. He'd lied to her, yesterday when they were at the Met. He hadn't been sight-seeing; he'd been looking for her. He had seen her go into Sacs when he was out with his mother and went looking for her after dropping off his mother. He'd needed to see her for some reason. He wanted to make sure she was ok. He'd seen before that a lot of Upper East Side princesses like to hang out on the steps of the Met and he'd decided to check there first. He'd found her easily enough and now he was happy that he had. Which brought him back to the being a sick man, if he hadn't been with Mel that night, she'd probably been more than just assaulted. She'd probably have been rapped. The thought alone pissed him off. And then, with that entire trauma, he'd made it worse by touching her today. Sure, it was just a hug and a bit of hand holding, but it didn't make him feel better. She hadn't asked to be hugged. The hand thing was her idea, but the hug was probably not what she wanted. He was sick. He could be hurting her more by being all touchy feely with her.

He needed to be more professional with her. If it was an option at this point, anyway.

* * *

_Attention: Ok, so a little progress on the Bosco/Melanie relationship. I don't know if anyone didn't pick up on that...haha...Anyway, yeah, Bosco has a heart and a good one, so this explores that...I love Bosco, I'm actually very envious of my own OC! LOL...Anyway, please review._


	4. A Prayer For Emily

**She's So High**

A Third Watch Story

**Summary: **An Upper East Side princess and a Brooklyn bad ass join forces on the streets of New York when she joins the NYPD. Bosco's world is turned upside down when he learns that not all princesses want to be kept in their tower and some knights in shining armor carry a shield. Pairings will be named later.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC.

**Author's Note: **Ok. So, yet another chapter posted tonight! Sorry if you think I'm just cranking them out too fast, I just can't stop writing and I'm afraid that if I don't post them, then I won't ever!

Thanks to all that reviewed and PLEASE continued to REVIEW. I like to know if I'm doing a good job.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **A Prayer for Emily

* * *

He didn't know how he'd managed to get to the hospital so fast. He was running on instinct at this point and his senses had all but shut down. The call came at 1 in the morning. He'd just lain down in bed, after calling Melanie to make sure that she was still safe. He wasn't even sure if he'd hung up the phone when he left. As soon as he got the call, he'd hung up, called Melanie, told her to meet him there. Then he'd dropped the phone and the rest was just not available. The next thing that he remembered was seeing a blond head resting on shaking hands on black trouser clad knees. Her shoulders were shaking and he knew that she was crying. Beside her was her concerned fiancé, who was just as shaken up, but covered it better. Next to the fiancé was a boy, about 16, with dark hair and tears in his eyes while his father, a tall-ish overweight bald man, who just stood there, a pissed off look on his face that Bosco was all too familiar with. Bosco walked up and touched the top of that blond head. Faith's blue eyes looked up at him and her face was red with crying. She stood and held on to him. Miller stood up too and thanked Bosco for coming so quickly. Faith let go sometime later, Bosco didn't know how long, and said, "We got your messages just before the hospital called. What's going on Bos?" She wasn't crying, though there were still tears in her voice. She was trying to be a cop, not a concerned mother.

"First you tell me. What did the doctors say?" He asked, looking in the direction of the OR.

"Park Patrol found her by Trump Rink about an hour ago. Her wallet was gone and it took them time to find out who she was. One of the nurses recognized her from when I was shot. They-they say that she was beaten and rapped. Then she was-the bastard shot her." She looked at Bosco. "This wasn't a run-of-the-mill mugging, Bos. This wasn't just a hit and run, was it?"

Bosco ran a hand along his hair. He was going to fucking kill Mann. "No. It wasn't. Pryce and I worked with Davis and we figured it out. Donald Mann had a brother. Remember that bastard that Cruz tried to bring down? The one that had that call service fronting a chiropractic office?" Faith nodded. "Well, that's the brother. He made an attack on Pryce and me when we were in the Park. The same area, near the rink. If I hadn't been with Melanie, that would be her in there. I didn't think that Mann was going to attack Em. I thought it was more personal, though I should've guessed when he attacked Mel."

"Why? If he's Mann's brother, what does she have to do with it?" Faith asked looking at him.

"Mann's best friend was Mel's father. Pryce was giving him money that was supposed to be put in stocks, but was funding the service instead. When Pryce found out what the money was going to, he pulled out and tipped off Anti-Crime. That was the reason for Cruz's undercover work. Near as we can figure, Mann is after them too, not just revenge on us." Bosco explained. Fred stepped up.

"So this was your fault?" He asked Faith.

"No. It wasn't her fault." Miller said, glaring at Fred. Bosco just stood by as Fred and Miller argued, and as Faith went even deeper into her grief. Emily was in there, Emily-he couldn't believe it. He had been happy that Faith had found Miller. He was good for her, and right now, he was definitely what she needed. Right now though, Bosco couldn't feel real happy. He walked away as Charlie tried to break up the argument, and went towards the break room to steal some coffee. Hell, if anyone said he couldn't go in there, he'd just flash his badge. He was nearly there when he heard a familiar voice ask, "Do you know where I can find Faith Yokas or Maurice Boscorelli?" He turned and saw Melanie there. The nurse at the desk pointed towards Bosco and she turned to face him. Her face was tired, but still beautiful and flawless. Her make-up was still pristine. He had a sneaky suspicion that she'd done in the back of her limo. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you ok? What happened?" She asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine. Well, not fine. It's Emily, Yokas' daughter. She was attacked like we were, but…" He explained what happened and they walked over to the break room, got some coffee then went back to the waiting room and sat apart from the Yokas-Miller group. Fred and Miller had stopped fighting, but Fred didn't stop glaring as Miller comforted Faith. Melanie didn't stop holding Bosco, though, now, it was just his hand and not his body. Their fingers were entwined yet again, only this time, Bosco didn't care. He didn't think about it. He wanted to be comforted. He knew that it was really Faith that needed it, but he loved Em just as much as the rest of them and he was just as scared, and while normally he was the shoulder that Faith cried on, she had Miller. He had Melanie and he could be weak with her, even if it is just a little bit. He didn't even care that he just thought 'he _had_ Melanie'. She listened to him talk about what happened to Emily and what happened when Fred started hounding in on Faith. She was just…there. They sat there for hours, waiting, and her head rested on his shoulder. He could tell that she was dozing off, and he told her that she could go home if she wanted, but she refused. She said that she would stay with him. Finally, at about 5, the doctor came out. They both stood and walked over to Faith and the others, standing in the back with Charlie as the parental types waited for the news.

"How is she?" Faith asked.

"She's lucky. The bullet missed her major organs and didn't cause much more damage than bleeding. We got it out, but the beating she sustained-we have her on a respirator and we've done a rap kit. We sent it with some officers over to the 55."

"A respirator?" Miller asked.

"The amount of damage to the cerebral cortex was extensive, she was already out when she arrived…she hasn't woken up. The chances of her waking aren't high." He said, dropping the ball. Faith wasn't able to hold up at this. Bosco didn't want to make it worse, but he was worried that the kit that was sent to the 55 would prompt the Sexual Crimes unit onto their case. And he didn't want anyone working on it except those involved. He watched as Melanie let go of his hand and move up to Faith and Miller, who was holding her. She tapped Miller's shoulder and he looked at her, she gave him a look that Bosco didn't understand, and Miller let go of his fiancée and moved back to Bosco. Melanie held onto Faith as she cried and led the older woman to the break room. Miller stood next to Bosco and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll get that kit from the 55 before they run it. We're going to catch this bastard." He said. His voice was angry, but still steady, like always. Kind of monotone but not. It used to confuse the hell out of Bosco until he got used to it. Bosco looked at him.

"Why did Melanie take Faith?" Bosco asked, looking at the break room.

"I think she thinks Faith needs a woman to talk to. I agree. Sometimes, it's just easier that way." Miller looked over at his soon-to-be stepson and Fred, who were just standing there. Charlie was still crying, Fred was still angry, and Fred's new wife was just still sitting down on the waiting room chair, staring blankly into space. Miller went up to Charlie and gave him a hug. Charlie took it and Bosco moved up and touched his shoulder.

"Em's going to be ok, Charlie. Alright? She's a fighter." Bosco said, it was all he could think of.

Fred moved in and threw off Miller and Bosco's attempt at comfort. "Get away from my son; you cops have done enough to my family. Come on, Charlie." Fred said, taking the boy and motioning to his wife to leave.

"So, that's it, Fred? You're just gonna leave? Not even ask if you can see your daughter. Just blame it on us, something no one can control, and run? Some father you are." Bosco said angrily.

"If it weren't for you, then Emily wouldn't be in this situation. My daughter would be at home, in her bed, and uninjured."

"You're so naïve, Fred. This has nothing to do with me. This is a psychopath that wants revenge for his brother's death! He's continuing a battle that was lost and he just happened to find a target." Even if Bosco didn't agree with that completely, he said it.

"Just go, Fred." Miller said. Fred started to leave, but Miller added, "Charlie stays." That stopped him. He turned.

"If you think that you can-"

"I'm staying, Dad." Charlie said, stopping Fred's sentence. "Go home, get some sleep. I'll have Mom drop me off later." Bosco felt a swell of pride flow through him. Fred glared at all of them and left, new wife in tow.

* * *

Melanie sat Faith down at the table in the break room and shut the door. She poured them both some coffee and gave Faith one of the mugs. "Do you want some cream or sugar?" Melanie asked. Faith shook her head and Mel sat down across from her.

"Thank you." Faith said, looking at her coffee.

"It's not a problem. Do you want to talk?" Faith looked up, her blue eyes red from crying, and gave a small, sad smile.

"Thanks." Was all she said to that effect. "You're Melanie Pryce, Bosco's new partner?" She asked.

"Yeah." Mel replied. Faith smiled sadly again. "I can't begin to understand what you're going through, Faith, as a mother. I can't even really understand what Emily is going through, because Mann's drone didn't get that far on me, but I can listen and I can be here for you." She told her.

"You know about Mann then?" Faith asked, in reference to Donald, Melanie knew.

"Yeah. I was the one that kind of pieced together the connection between the two. My father grew up with both of them, but Donald was older. When I told Ty and Bosco that my father only knew one Daniel…" She let that trail off. "We just figured it out."

"So this isn't some stranger to you, is it? It's a trusted family friend. That must be hard."

"Yeah, well, that's why I pay 500 dollars an hour in therapy weekly, I vent then. What you're going through is harder." Melanie said.

Faith looked at her. "I didn't expect them to attack Emily. I've only had one person make an attack on my family like that. I didn't even know about this, until right before…It's hard, but all I want to do right now is see my daughter. I thought it was hard, when Bosco was in a coma, but this is ten times that." Mel was a little shocked about that. Bosco hadn't told her he had been in a coma.

"Why don't we finish up these awfully stale coffees and then we can talk to the doctor about going in and seeing her? If you want, I'll even go to Starbucks and get some good coffee." She said. Faith smiled at her, giggling a bit at her joke, and nodded.

"Sounds good."

* * *

When they finished, Faith and Melanie left the break room and Faith went straight to Charlie. She, Captain Miller, and Charlie went to go see Emily and Melanie told Bosco that she was going for coffee. "I'm going." He said.

"You don't have to." She told him.

"I know." He said, ending all protests. They left and Melanie was shocked to find Bart, her driver, passed out in the front seat of the limo. They walked over and Melanie tapped the window. No answer. She did it again and with the same result. Bosco pulled out his gun from his pocket and pointed it at the ground, ready in his hands. Melanie slowly opened the door and Bosco pointed the gun at the comatose driver, he had sunglasses on and his head was resting on his own shoulder. Melanie shook him hard. No response. She reached up, and with two fingers, checked his pulse. When she did this, he fell over, blood smearing on the upholstery. She screamed a little and Bosco pulled her into a one armed hug, his right hand still held the gun, and he looked around the parking lot. It was empty, devoid of anyone. He whispered, "Go inside and tell the nurses at the station about him. No details, just that you found him dead. Go." Melanie ran inside.

* * *

When Melanie was gone, Bosco looked under the car, checking for any explosives. He found nothing and went to the back of the limousine, checking for anyone in the backseat. He popped the truck, which was also empty. Then he went to his car, only a few feet away and checked it for explosives and any ride alongs. Nothing. He searched the parking lots, his gun at the ready, even scaring a few visitors and new patients. But it was in vain. When he got back to the limo, the body was being removed and CSU was there. Miller had called Ty, so they wouldn't have to deal with Jelly. Miller contacted the 55 and told Lieu that this crime and the one on Emily would be headed by Major Crimes and that he wanted all evidence sent to either him, Faith, or Ty. Lieu agreed, but didn't let go that now Major Crimes had two of his patrolmen(woman) and that he was getting no explanation. Miller said that he'd send over two replacements from another district. Lieu let it go for the time being. The limousine was being impounded at the Crime lot, to be inspected by CSU. Miller, as their boss for the time being, authorized Bosco to take Melanie home and to stay with her. He said he'd call them when he needed them. Bosco wanted to keep working but Mel needed him. She was mostly silent as they drove to her building, she wasn't going to stay there though, he was making her pack up some clothes and then they'd be going to his apartment, which was small but not in an easily targeted place. He explained this as they drove into Manhattan and parked next to the Pryce Building. They walked up and he got the first look into the world that she lived, a real world experience and it frightened him. Not _frightened_ frightened, but it came close, it was surreal. Her penthouse was bigger than the school he had attended. It took up two entire floors and was wide and open, but secluded at the same time. There were windows of the entire living area, but the rest was black walls, covered in art of various styles. She went up the stairs as he looked around. The first floor had a large, extra large, living room, a kitchen, and a hallway that had about 10 doors down it. The upstairs probably looked just like this. He asked the question, once again to himself, _why_ had she become a cop? Would she be ok living in a small apartment in Brooklyn? He knew in theory that this was her life; big, expensive penthouses, limousines, VIP tickets to everything that New York had to offer, the whole richer than life dream that most people wish for. It hadn't ever really been to his taste, but he could understand why it was the thing that people wanted. He didn't think that he'd be hit this hard with her life. She had kind of evolved into something else for him. Her riches were the backdrop and the fact that he was a cop and quickly becoming one of his best friends was what he saw. Her street clothes were all designer and cost more than he made in a year, and they'd just found her limo driver dead in her limo, and he'd dropped her off at the _Pryce_ Building and picked her up, but this was like being smacked in the face with it. How had he forgotten where she'd come from? It was weird how he was hit with this. It was like he wasn't good enough for her, as a friend or partner or anything, which was stupid because he knew that she didn't feel that way, but standing in this penthouse, he felt strangely insignificant.

* * *

Melanie didn't know how Bosco was going to react to her home. It was a bit gouache and she thought that he'd abandon her or something. It was an irrational fear, but a fear nonetheless, because even though she didn't want to leave her home like a scared child, she didn't want to be without Bosco. There was no way to convince him to stay with her. She'd tried a little on the drive over, but he'd said that with them as targets, her home was an easy target since it was labeled. She got several functional outfits and her favorite nightgown, which was probably too revealing for staying at a man's house, but she needed comfort and it was comforting. She also grabbed some of her make-up and put it in her purse then packed up a pair of high-heeled knee-high boots, ballet flats, an extra pair of tennis shoes, and nice black stiletto pumps. She put the shoes in a small suitcase and her clothes in a larger one, they were from a set. Brown Louis Vuitton that her mother had bought her for vacations. When that was all set she grabbed the handle of the larger suitcase, which had wheels and a walker, and slung her purple Coach purse over her shoulder, picking up the shoe-case with that hand, and left her room. Bosco was at the bottom of the stairs and took the larger case from her. Then she left a note for her parents and the maids, then locked up and they left.

When Bosco had told her his apartment was small, he wasn't lying. It was quaint, perfect size for a bachelor. The only problem she saw with the place was the one bedroom. Bosco told her that the couch had a hide-a-bed and that he would be taking that. He wouldn't hear any arguments as they walked into his room. He set her suitcase down and he gave her the grand tour. There was one bathroom, a small kitchen/luncheonette area, and the living room. She helped him pull out the bed and make it. Then they sat down for a little while and talked about everything. He wanted to know what happened with Yokas and she told him the truth. She was just relieved that he hadn't cared about her place. And to tell the truth, she actually loved his apartment. It was comfortable and homey, more like a home was supposed to be as opposed to her large lodgings. She asked about his coma and he explained what had happened, or at least, what he knew. They talked about the murder and Emily, by the time that they looked at the clock it was almost 11 and they decided to get some sleep before Miller called. They wouldn't stay away from the case long. Melanie took a quick shower and changed into her nightgown, but now wished that she'd thought to bring a robe as she had to walk in front of Bosco to get to his room, and the dress was more revealing than appropriate. It was red satin, trimmed in black lace, spaghetti strapped that held up the small cups for her breasts to rest in, which were now with out a bra, and it hit her barely at mid-thigh. She decided that this would be better than walking out in nothing but a towel and changing in the bedroom, and it was. This was just going to be awkward. She decided to gather her courage and just go, so she did. She walked straight through, said good-night to Bosco and closed the door. Her breath was hard, as she sucked in what she'd done, and she breathed slowly. She hoped that he didn't think that she was a slut or something, but she'd only brought it for comfort. She closed the blinds and crawled into bed.

* * *

He was shocked. This girl was always shocking him. Why was that? He felt bad that he had been stunned to silence, and not been able to return her sweet dreams. That nighty was scandalous. And he'd _liked_ it. If one of his girlfriends had ever worn that, it probably wouldn't have survived. It was definitely Victoria Secret or something like that. He knew that she had great legs, and a great body altogether, but to look that good, it had to be illegal. He smacked himself. He thought he'd already gotten through his thick skull that she was un-a-vail-able! For one thing, she was his partner and his best friend, for another- a girl like her is used to the finest things in life, food, wine, clothes, living, and men. He didn't qualify on any of those. He knew that he had a habit of reaching to the stars when it came to women, but this was ridiculous. He was supposed to protect her; that was the end of it. Protect her, keep her safe, and then job well done. And another thing, he had to remind himself, a girl like that wasn't single, she had her million-dollar boyfriend. He didn't need to get himself into another slum. What was he even _thinking_? This was Pryce, that was it, the end of it. Get over the fact that she was hot in a nighty and remember that it's PRYCE. There, get it? All better, right? Good. Now go to sleep, Boscorelli. There are bad guys to fight and you can't do that when you're half dead.

* * *

_Attention: I know I've been putting these up fast, so its hard to keep up, but they just keep coming to me. That last section was a bit sketchy, so I'm a little worried about that. PLEASE REVIEW_


	5. Bullet For My Valentine, pt1

**She's So High**

A Third Watch Story

**Summary: **An Upper East Side princess and a Brooklyn bad ass join forces on the streets of New York when she joins the NYPD. Bosco's world is turned upside down when he learns that not all princesses want to be kept in their tower and some knights in shining armor carry a shield. Pairings will be named later.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC.

**Author's Note: **Thanks again loyal reviewers! And, to answer a question, the hooks are a comin' ha-ha. Give it a little time. A mystery that Bosco has been working on will be solved…The question on everyone's minds….Why did Melanie become a cop?

Answers to be given.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **Bullet for My Valentine, pt. 1

* * *

February 14th- Valentine's Day. Every year it's the same; drunken louts beating their Valentine's, people getting shot over the same stuff they usual are, or over a girl/boy that was taken, or something to that effect. It was a day that Maurice Boscorelli hated. He was never without a Valentine date, even when he worked, but with his new house-guest, he didn't get one this year. He didn't even want one. He was happy with it just being him and Melanie for the holiday, both following whatever leads they could get on Daniel Mann. He wanted the bastard caught. He, Ty, Finney, and Mel were on his trail, while Yokas and Miller concentrated on finding out who rapped their daughter with the help of Monroe. Hopefully, they would find that perp first and he could lead them to Mann. Chances of that were slim. So, here they were, seven in the afternoon, trying to get a hit on the city-wide BOLO they'd sent out for Mann. It kind of made him sick to think that he was the only one who hated Valentine's Day. Even Mel had dressed for it, a white fitted button-up over a red spaghetti strap shirt. It was just too festive. Finney was sent out to pick up sandwiches from a deli around the corner while they tried everything they could think of to figure out where to go. When Finney got there, Bosco was starving, and he could tell Ty and Pryce were too. But, what Bosco hadn't expected was what had been on Finney's mind. "Hey, Melanie, could you come over here for a second?" Finney asked. Melanie rubbed her eyes and nodded, giving him a small smile. "I picked these up for you. Happy Valentine's Day." Bosco watched as Finney gave her a small box of chocolates in a heart shaped container and a single red rose. This kid had some nerve-

"Thanks, Brendan. You didn't have to do this."

"I know. I just figured since you weren't going to have much of a Valentine that I'd get you something. Grace picked out the rose and I bought the chocolates. That's what took me so long, I had to run by the house." explained Finney.

"That was really great of you, tell Grace I said thank you. How's she doing?" Mel asked.

Finney smiled. "Great. We're having twins." She smiled at him and sat down. She opened the chocolates and gave one to Ty and then to Bosco. He took his chocolate and shook his head quietly. He couldn't believe he'd actually gotten jealous. He'd forgotten that Finney was married with kids on the way for that brief moment and he could just kick himself. What in the _hell_ was wrong with him? Melanie just looked at him for a second, like she was reading that he was jealous…no, she couldn't know…He gave her a smirk and stole another chocolate from her. She smiled and shook her head then returned to work. Whew, avoided disaster that time Boscorelli, next time won't be so easy.

* * *

About an hour later, Monroe decided to show up and it seemed that Bosco wasn't lucky enough to avoid any more well-wishes for Valentine's Day as she passed out chocolates to everyone. Bosco was really fed up with this damn holiday. What was the point of it? The Saint didn't even get love on this damn day, he got killed! It was a stupid, pointless-"So, Bos, got any plans for tonight?" Melanie asked as they all started eating dinner. He looked at her.

"None, I'm going to work here, and then go home. What about you? Upper East Sidders have a ritual on V-Day or something?" He asked smiling, secretly praying that it was a no, he wanted to spend the holiday with her.

She smiled. "Yes, there is and no, I don't. Normally there's a dance at the Met, but I'd rather just work on this. Besides, no date." She said. Everyone smiled at her and Monroe spoke up.

"Well, there's always Finney's brother, he's about your age. Right, Brendan?" Sasha said. Finney nodded.

"I could call him." Brendan said. Bosco could kill at this point.

"Well, what's he like?" Melanie said. Bosco nearly broke the pencil he was holding.

"Like me, pretty much. He's a good kid, planning to get into the force after CC." Finney described. CC? Oh, Community College. If you're going into the force who needs that? "He wants to work CSU." Oh, damn, a smart kid. Mel wouldn't fall for that, would she? Really, who wanted some brain that was the right age and had a degree? Don't answer that.

"That sounds great, Brendan, but I'm good. I just want to find Daniel and get this done. Thanks though." Melanie answered and Bosco brightened up. So much for that, ha-ha.

* * *

Melanie was starting to worry about Bosco. Seriously, he was really acting weird. She knew already that the relationship between them was different. It scared her, but at the same time she was ok with it. She felt something, with him, that she'd never felt with anyone, not even David. The last month living with him was so amazing. Not that anything had happened, of course, but just that she had someone that cared about her, someone that she could talk about the day with, someone that understood her. It was a good feeling. Christmas with the Boscorellis was an experience that she hadn't expected. Her parents had supposed to have been home, but they called to say that they were spending the holiday at St. Bart's, and then they had to go to Moscow for something. So, they spent time with her for neither her birthday nor the holiday. On Christmas, the Boscorellis took her to church for the mass, which she'd never been to. She'd never been a religious type and she didn't think that Bosco was either. He confessed to her when they got home (or his home, but she'd begun to feel more at home there than anywhere before) he told her that he only went to Christmas Mass for his mother. It was a tradition. Then they had eaten with Rose, Bosco's mom, at her house in Brooklyn, then returned home. On New Year's, they worked the streets to get the Lieu off their back, but did manage to make it to Time's Square to the see the ball drop. Her birthday, two days later on the 3rd, after work, he took her to a quaint little Italian restaurant and then bought her a cake. She had the best birthday, because of Bosco, when her fiancé hadn't even called her. She still hadn't told him about David. They never talked about her relationships, though they did talk about his. She'd learned about Nicole Carter, his first Upper East Side girlfriend. Her mother was friends with Nicole, but they'd never talked about Bosco. When they got paid a week later, he'd bought her a giant teddy bear for a birthday present. It was on the bed in Bosco's (Or her) room. She saw his reaction when Brendan asked her to him, then when Sasha talked about Brendan's brother, and she knew that he wasn't reacting the way she expected. It was like he was jealous, but he didn't feel that way about her. She knew that, he'd only made that one once-over that first day and not again. He told her when she looked good, like when she'd dressed up for her birthday dinner. But, she naturally assumed that their's was just a friendship, nothing more. Now, she wasn't so sure. A phone call came and she picked it up. "Pryce." She answered.

"Mel, its Faith. We've got a possible location on the man that attacked Emily. The kit came back and his name is Adamo Correra, street name 'Chaos' and he lives in 112 Stone apartment A20 in the Bronx." Melanie wrote down all the information as Faith read it off.

"We'll get on it, Faith. Call you if we need you." And Mel hung up. "Come on, Bos, we've got a possible location for the attacker." She said putting her gun in her shoulder holster and grabbing her coat. Bosco did the same.

"Y'all want back up?" Ty asked.

"No, we'll call it in if we need you." Bosco replied, grabbing his cell phone and tossing Melanie hers. "Keep working on this, we may get a hit on the BOLO." Ty nodded and Bosco and Melanie left the 88.

* * *

Bosco drove one of the unmarked so he could use the lights all the way down to the Bronx. 112 Stone was a Project, mainly occupied by drug runners and welfare mothers, and it wasn't there district usually, but since they were working for Major Crimes, it didn't disturb the system. They parked on the sidewalk, and no one seemed shocked that cops were running across the courtyards towards building A. They ran in and up the stairs, apartment 20 was on the second floor, first one on the right. Bosco knocked, his gun ready, as was Mel's, and he yelled, "NYPD open up!" No answer. He took a step back and kicked the door in, prompting Melanie to go in, gun ready. They began to search the one bedroom, one bath apartment, which was trashed with old news papers and evidence of heroine use.

"Empty." Melanie said, walking over to him, but she didn't replace her gun. They looked around.

"Well, he hasn't been gone long. What kind of psychotic jag-off comes back home after pulling a hit like that?" Bosco asked.

"Maybe he wants to get caught?"

"Then he'd turn himself in." Bosco replied. They heard the door open and both got their guns on the ready. The man entered the kitchen, brown grocery sacks in his arms. He dropped the bag when he saw them and took off. They followed him out into the hall where he was waiting and grabbed Melanie from behind. Bosco's heart stopped when he saw the gun pointed to her head. "Let her go." He ordered.

"Why? Right now she's the only leverage I got. Put the gun down." The perp said. Melanie was shaking her head, but Chaos cocked the gun. "Now!"

"You don't want to kill a cop, man." Bosco said as he slowly put the gun on the ground. When it hit the linoleum, Chaos threw Melanie at him and took off again. "Are you ok?" Bosco asked, Mel nodded and he took his gun and ran after him. He heard gun fire, but the bullet missed him as he ran down the hall way. He shot his gun and the footfalls ahead of him stopped. He ran up to the perp and checked him out. The bullet hit his knee cap, and he was crying. "Shut up, jag-off." Bosco said frustrated, as he cuffed him. He pulled out his cell and called 911 and ordered a bus to the location. Then he dragged the bleeding druggie back down the hallway to Melanie. He threw the perp down and smiled at her. "He's crying." He said. Melanie just looked at him, unblinking. Her red shirt was ruffled and wrinkly-wait, red? "Mel?" He asked.

"Bosco, I think-I think I'm hit." She said and then her knees gave out and she fell into his arms. He collapsed to the ground, with her in his arms. He turned her around and put his hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. The bullet hit her left side, near her heart. Bosco couldn't think.

"Mel! Mel, come on, please. Don't-stay with me, Mel. Come on. I-I left my shoes in the floor again, remember? You hate that. And-and I used all the towels in the bathroom. You have to yell at me about it, ok? Come on, please, stay with me. Don't close your eyes." He was rambling and he knew it. He was also crying, but he didn't care. He was panicked. He couldn't loose her, not now. He needed to tell her so much. He only left the shoes in the middle of the living room, because she'd get frustrated and he hadn't intentionally used all the towels, there had only been one clean. He needed to keep her in his life; he needed to be with her because his life was nothing without her. He-

"Bosco! What happened?" Carlos said, suddenly at his side. He just looked at him.

"She was shot."

"I'll take her, Bos. I've got her." Carlos said, moving Bosco's hand over and putting his own there. He started shouting orders to Holly, his fiancée, and Bosco just sat there. He couldn't move. He watched Melanie as Carlos put pads on the wounds and Holly bagged her. Ty ran up to him, and they both watched as they put Melanie on a board and rush her out. Two other medics arrived and took care of the perp, but Bosco didn't move. There was blood on the white linoleum, making it red. He couldn't tell if it was all Melanie's blood or Chaos's. His blue tee-shirt and his jacket were covered in blood. His hands were too. Ty was pulling his arm. And he followed, numbly.

* * *

"We have a gun shot victim! Hit on the left shoulder above the heart, possibly hit an artery, we have her on 5CC's morphine and she needs to go in. Victim is a cop." Carlos called out as the doctors rushed her to OR. The perp was put in a spare room in the ER as some doctors checked him out. Ty couldn't believe what had happened. He'd already called Sasha and the others, and they were all on their way. The hospital was going to call her parents, though Ty doubted that their daughter was dying-damn, dying? Melanie couldn't die! She was a great cop and a good friend and she seemed so indestructible. To have survived with what she has and dealt with what she has, so soon in her career, being shot was so unfair to everything else that she's lived through. The perp was going on in the next squad destined for lock-up, but he wasn't going to go easy. He'd rapped and nearly killed Emily Yokas and then-Ty was throwing the book at this guy, no deals. He would give information on Mann and then life in prison.

Ty looked over at Bosco, who was sitting in a chair, waiting, looking lifeless as he stared unblinkingly at a tile on the floor. He was still covered in Mel's blood, it was all over him. Ty wondered just what the extent of Bosco's feelings for his partner was, because normally, Bosco would get pissed; now he was just-gone. He knew that Mel had been living with him since the attack on Emily and her driver. Bosco was over-protective, but now Ty was wondering why. At first he wondered if it was just because of the attacks, but then he saw the way that they reacted to one another. He'd seen the way that Bosco had reacted when Sasha was talking about Finney's brother and when Finney had given her the Valentine. He hadn't really put it together until he saw how lifeless Bosco had become when Melanie was shot. Bosco never, _never _reacted like that, he was an action type, and he didn't go comatose. Never in all the time that Ty knew him did he act like that, not even when Faith was shot and she was his best friend. Ty knew now that Melanie was different for Bosco. He finally found the girl of his dreams, the girl that was perfect for him, the one that he'd always talked about looking for. Bosco's biggest dream was to have a family, a wife and kids, he loved kids. Melanie was the girl that Bosco needed. He didn't know if Bosco had realized that yet, but judging by his reaction, he might know now. If Melanie died, Ty didn't know if Bosco would survive.

Ty glanced at the automatic doors as they opened and Sasha ran over to him. Finney went over to Bosco, but Bosco continued to look at the tile. Faith followed Finney, but Miller came over with Sasha. She held onto him as Miller questioned, "What happened?"

"They responded to the location that Faith sent over. The perp, I guess, took off down a hallway after holding Mel at gunpoint, and then fired at Bosco as he ran after her. The bullet missed him and by some twist of fate, he got her. Bosco shot the perp in the knee cap, he's that room." Ty pointed. "Bos is taking this real bad; his eyes haven't left that tile since we got here." All of them looked at Bosco, Faith was trying to talk to him, but Ty knew that it wasn't going through. Bosco needed Melanie at this point.

A doctor came out of the OR, his white lab coat coated in blood; his tired eyes were searching the waiting room for them. To have a room full of officers must be a real shock, but he just motioned them all over to him. Faith held on to Bosco's arm as she led him over to the doctor. When he caught sight of where they were headed, Bosco looked up immediately, his face worried, with dried blood all over it. Ty wondered what would happen to him, to all of them, if Melanie didn't make it. She was their strength, now, and they hadn't even realized it. Sasha squeezed Ty's hand as they waited in baited breath for the verdict and the inevitable question…

"How is she?" Bosco asked his voice held so much in that one question that it was hard to meet his eyes. The doctor looked at Bosco with sad eyes. Ty felt his heart stop as the doctor opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

_Attention: Clifhanger! Dun, du-dun, dun...haha! Sorry guys, but I had to. It's all apart of the story line. So, yeah...I hope you liked it. I know, I know, I'm evil. But, the next chapter will be the continuance. Promise. _PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Bullet For My Valentine, pt2

**She's So High**

A Third Watch Story

**Summary: **An Upper East Side princess and a Brooklyn bad ass join forces on the streets of New York when she joins the NYPD. Bosco's world is turned upside down when he learns that not all princesses want to be kept in their tower and some knights in shining armor carry a shield. Pairings will be named later.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC.

**Author's Note: **I need to address a few problems that were brought up in reviews. Melanie is 19 (at the beginning she was 18, but she celebrated a birthday, remember?) and that can't be changed as it is apart of the plot. To change it would mean re-writing the whole thing. I'm sorry if that is a problem for any of you, but it's a problem for Bosco too. Love is ageless, sorry but it's true.

Well, you'll get to find out if she's dead or not…I'm sorry I left you hanging…a mystery to be solved soon…

The question remains the same: Why did Melanie become a cop?

* * *

**Chapter Six: **Bullet for My Valentine, pt. 2

* * *

**Previously on **_**She's So High**_**, A Third Watch Story…**

_A doctor came out of the OR, his white lab coat coated in blood; his tired eyes were searching the waiting room for them. To have a room full of officers must be a real shock, but he just motioned them all over to him. Faith held on to Bosco's arm as she led him over to the doctor. When he caught sight of where they were headed, Bosco looked up immediately, his face worried, with dried blood all over it. Ty wondered what would happen to him, to all of them, if Melanie didn't make it. She was their strength, now, and they hadn't even realized it. Sasha squeezed Ty's hand as they waited in baited breath for the verdict and the inevitable question…_

"_How is she?" Bosco asked his voice held so much in that one question that it was hard to meet his eyes. The doctor looked at Bosco with sad eyes. Ty felt his heart stop as the doctor opened his mouth to speak._

**And now, the conclusion…**

**

* * *

**Bosco looked at her. Her eyes were closed, peaceful. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. And now, it was too late. He could never tell her that she was everything to him, that he cared about her more than anything in the whole world. That he loved her. Why had she become a cop? Someone this perfect shouldn't be in this line of work, not when perfection could be so easily taken away. He just looked at her, trying to maintain his macho-ness and not cry again. He had broken down twice in the last day and he couldn't do it again. No one blamed him, most of them had cried too. He _hated_ Valentine's Day. He couldn't be here anymore, so he put his hand on the door. He needed air. As the door opened, a small voice stopped him.

"Bosco?" He looked at her. Those perfect brown eyes on him, tired, confused, with some pain. He walked over to her. "Were you leaving?" She asked.

"Just for a second. Do you need anything? I'll get one of the doctors." He said his eyes sad.

"No, please, just stay with me, for a bit." She begged. He nodded and walked back over to the chair he'd been occupying by her bed. The heart monitor softly beeped on the other side while she looked at him. She raised a small hand out to him, tubes coming out of it, and he took it, gently, leaning closer so she didn't strain herself. "I'm sorry, Bosco."

With those three simple words, he was angry. "Why?" He demanded.

"For making you deal with this, for getting shot, for everything I've put you through." She listed.

"It's nothing to apologize for, Melanie! You didn't cause any of this!" He practically yelled. She took it and that made him angrier. "Melanie," He said, trying to be calm. "This wasn't anything that could be helped and I deal with it because I want to."

"You shouldn't have to. I heard the gun go off, I should've hit the floor, but I just stood there, worried that you got shot." She whispered that last line, and he barely heard it.

He softened even more. "Don't ever worry about me. I've dealt with worse, Melanie. It's not your fault." She looked away and he put his hand on her cheek and made him face him. "Listen to me, please. Don't punish yourself."

"I keep having the same argument in my head. Part of me is yelling that if I hadn't become a cop, then I wouldn't have gotten shot. The other part doesn't care, because if I hadn't, then I would never have met you." She told him, in her soft, gentle voice. He blinked away that thought.

"Why did you become a cop?" He asked, for the first time aloud.

She looked away then. "You don't want to know." Shame was lined in every word. "I thought that when you die, or come close, your life is supposed to flash before your eyes, but all I could think about was you. When we first met, the Met, Christmas, my birthday, all of it." She changed the subject, and he didn't want it to go that direction. She looked at him, her brown eyes just watching him. She must've read something in his eyes. Something she didn't want to. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm stupid, I can't-" She stopped when he reached up and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. He shouldn't have, but he didn't want her to cry, he didn't want to cause her anymore pain, and he needed to do this just once, before he hurt her.

He pulled away. "We can't, Melanie. I keep getting you hurt and this time you nearly died. I can't keep doing this to you. I'm sorry." And he walked out of the room, not seeing the tears that fell down her face.

* * *

Days went by like hours and Melanie hadn't seen Bosco again. She did, however, see her parents, who were once again adamant about her quitting the force. She refused, again, but part of her wanted to quit, because then she could forget about Bosco, she could give up the whole charade and live a miserable life with David. She didn't tell her dad about the case, about his best friend being responsible for her getting shot and her attack in Central Park. She didn't need him rushing in and getting himself killed. They left 3 days after they got back, because she was fine and they had work. Apparently. Bosco still didn't come back, and her heart broke every time the door to her room opened and he wasn't on the other side. She did get visits from Sasha, Ty, Faith, Miller, Finney, Grace, Holly, and Carlos even came in to check on her. Sasha and Faith were in the most, Sasha more because she wasn't working on the case full time. She brought me the latest news, but no one talked to her about Bosco. No one. It was terrible. About two weeks later, she got a visitor she hadn't expected. He was tall, nearly six one, with blond hair that was low-lighted and cut long on top, green eyes, and wore an Armani suit. David Halloway, her fiancé, decided to finally drop by. He had a vase filled with Casablanca Lilies and he wore a satisfied look on his face. He put them on the table by her bed. "How are you?" He asked.

"Better, thanks for asking." She said, her tone not at all friendly. He gave her a look. "What?" She asked.

"Are you going to believe me now? That you don't need this grunt work job?" She ignored him. "Melanie, you're not some Brooklyn nobody, you're better than this. I told you when you decided to do this that you weren't cut out for it and you didn't believe me."

"You don't understand, David. I may not have wanted this before, but I do now!" She exclaimed.

He laughed. "You do? Mel, sweetie, you got shot in a _Project_ in the _Bronx_. You _never_ used to go to the Bronx. I remember a time when you would refuse to leave Manhattan! Come on, baby, just throw this away, I'm sure that you can get-"

"Throw this away? No. I won't do it. Don't think that you can talk to me like I'm not smart enough for this. I am a good cop! And I have the best team behind me, I won't give it up."

"Really? Not even for Harvard?" She looked away again. "You haven't forgotten the reason that you started this little project, did you?"

"No, I haven't."

"Good, because you don't have a choice. I won't marry a cop." There, now she was angry.

"Who said I wanted to marry you?" She yelled.

"That 7,000 dollar ring on your finger says that you do!" He yelled back. She took the ring off and threw it at him.

"Take your damn ring and this damn engagement and shove it up your ass! I don't want this and I don't want you. Get out!" She ordered. Melanie just lay there as he picked up the ring and walked out of her life.

* * *

_First Class and Fancy free_

_She's high society_

_She's got the best of everything_

_What could a guy like me ever really offer?_

_She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?_

_She's so high, high above me_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arch or Aphrodite._

Stupid radio, playing this stupid song! Bosco sat in the car, his radio blaring "She's So High" by Tal Bachman, making him think even more on Melanie. He hadn't gone to see her since that day and the guilt had been eating away at him. Ty and the others had been giving him hell because she'd asked about him. They said never once did she ask why he was staying away or if he was coming to see her, she wanted to make sure that he was ok. She still worried about him after he'd treated her like dirt? Gotten her nearly killed? That moment was the scariest moment of his life…Faith wouldn't let off and said that if he didn't see her today than she was going to drag him down at gun point or shoot him. He believed her and decided that he should. The song ended and Bosco wondered if Bachman was psychic, if he'd seen this whole damn situation and wrote that song just to torment Bosco. That bastard. It was stupid, falling for a high society socialite and a young one at that. Faith hadn't over-reacted when he told her that he'd somehow fallen in love with Melanie, she said that she could tell all along, everyone could. She didn't care that she was 2 years younger than her own daughter, and that Bosco was a sick perv for feeling that way. All she did get mad about was that he was blaming himself for getting her shot and for abandoning her when she really needed him. Women.

He entered the hospital and went to the check-in desk. "I'm here to see Officer Pryce?" He said to the nurse.

"Room 104." She replied and checked off his name. As he walked toward the elevators, he was stopped by a man wearing an overpriced trench coat and a white scarf. "You're going to see Melanie?" He asked angrily.

"Yes, why?" Bosco replied defensively.

"How do you know her?" The man asked, elevated airs and all.

Bosco glared. "I'm her partner." Bosco told him.

"Partner? You mean on her little pet project? You a real cop or another reject of Harvard?" The man growled.

"What?" Bosco was really confused now, though that made sense, when did Melanie ever make sense? "What do you mean?"

"Oh, the girl not tell her own partner why she's a cop? Funny, everyone else knows…Melanie doesn't like grunge work but Harvard told her that she wasn't good enough. She started this whole cop thing to get into the school. Sorry to tell you, buddy, but you can go back to parking tickets and traffic violations, because you're wasting your time with her." And the man turned, walking towards the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Bosco yelled.

"Her fiancé."

* * *

Bosco opened the door. She lay on the bed, less wiring on her now, and she was breathless in the sunlight that shown through the window. Faith had told him that her parents tried to force her to a hospital in Manhattan, but she refused to leave the 55. He thought about what her fiancé (could that really be true?) had said and he realized that it didn't matter to him why she became a cop, not anymore. Her eyes were closed over their beautiful chocolate irises and she was leaning into the light. On her bedside table was a vase of flowers that Bosco had no clue about. He wished that he'd of thought to bring her something, he owed her that much. Empty handed, he walked over to the chair beside her bed and just waited. What did that jerk know about her? Probably more than Bosco, but that guy hadn't seen her be a cop, and didn't know that part of her. She was a good cop and a good person. That damn song was stuck in his head, but it had a point. What could Bosco ever offer her? She had the world; he had a one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. He couldn't give her a damn thing that she didn't already have, even if he could afford too. She deserved better than some beat cop that could only kick ass and take names. She opened those eyes that made Bosco's breath hitch and she just stared. "Hey." He said simply.

"Hey." She repeated. Her eyes held pain, but this had nothing to do with the hole in her shoulder. This was his entire fault.

"I met your fiancé in the lobby. He didn't seem too happy." He told her.

She sat her head up on the pillow. "Ex-fiancé. We're over. We've been over since this summer, just didn't officially make it that way." She explained, her eyes not reaching his blue ones.

"How are you feeling?" He couldn't contain his happiness that they were over. Despite telling her that they couldn't be anything, anything more than partners and friends, he still loved her. Hence the torment.

"Lonely. You've been gone for a long time, Bosco." She observed.

Bosco ran his hand in his short hair. "I know, Mel. I wanted to give you room." He said.

"I've missed you." She told him, looking him straight in the eye. Damn Pryce and her bravery. She would run headlong into a burning building and not think about the consequences-oh, wait…Damn! She's too much like him for her own good.

"I know." Was all he could reply. He missed her too much and he knew that if he told her, then it would just make matters worse. "When are you getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow. John's pulled some strings so I can get back on the case. Swanson isn't happy but I need to get to work."

"What about school?" Damn it! He hadn't meant to say that.

"What about it?" She asked, her eyes suspicious.

"You don't want to go to college?" He asked.

Melanie looked at him for a long moment before responding, "Not enough to quit the force. If that's what you want me to do, then you can leave the same way David did. I'm too good at this to give it up, Bosco. I love it too much." She added. He nodded, he knew only too well that feeling. He loved being a cop, it was the best job in the world to him. He could understand her loving it, but choosing it over Harvard of all places…

"I don't want you to quit. I just thought that you'd want to give it a go." He told her.

"Someday, maybe. I suppose that David told you about why I joined?" Bosco shrugged. "He doesn't know the whole story Bosco. They didn't take me because I was conceited lacking any form of self-discipline or humility or anything that Harvard works to uphold. I joined at first to just to over prove that I deserved Harvard, but then I stayed because I love it. I won't quit." He smiled at her. She wasn't any of those now, that bastard just had sour grapes. He looked at her.

"You are the best rookie on the force and I wouldn't ask for a better partner." He told her.

"Even one that isn't complicating up your life?" She asked.

He looked her square in the eye and said, "My life was already complicated. And we've got issues that need to be worked out, but you're my best friend Melanie, and I wouldn't give you up. Ever."

* * *

_Attention: Well one question answered. Sorry this one wasn't as long as the others and that it took so long to update. I wrote it in like 2 days but the login page kept getting those damn errors. What did you think? I know alot of people have issues with the age thing. Right now, Mel and Bosco are on the "back to friends" front, rebuilding what she left behind . PLEASE REVIEW. I'll have a new chapter up soon, promise! Oh! and a freaky thing, I had this dream about Bosco, so I think I have a pre-mission for them...I appreciate all my loyal readers and reviewers and I love to hear your opinions. Just remember, Bosco is Bosco, and he likes ALL women, even the young ones._


End file.
